Promise Fulfilled
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Su encuentro fue tan solo un instante en tu larga vida, pero lo suficiente maravilloso como para no olvidarla a pesar del nuevo despertar.#One-Shot#NephritexNaru#LigeroNephritexMakoto#Semi-AU#CrossoverAnime/Manga


**Esto es un poco irónico =3=, pero bueno… me presento, 241L0RM3RCUR1 a su humilde servicio, trayéndoles un pequeño corto de Sailor Moon, todo inicio cuando me di cuenta de los fics que llevo escritor, y ni uno solo de este maravilloso Anime/Manga. En fin, aprovechando, lo hare de una pareja, que si bien no sale en el Manga, cuando lo veo en el Anime… es imposible no llorar TvT.**

 **Los personajes de Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Viviendo bajo el yugo de la oscuridad, sirviendo al _Negaverse_ en su búsqueda del _Cristal de Plata_ , para traer de regreso a la _Reina Metalia_.

Luchando y engañándose entre ellos para así obtener las alabanzas de su adorada Reina. Y al final, termino siendo atravesado, perdió el Cristal Oscuro, y por alguna razón no se arrepintió, de anteponer la protección de aquella niña, aun cuando decidió no volver a mentirle, lo hizo sin querer.

* * *

 _\- Nephrite_ , ¿estás bien? – giro al escuchar su nombre, sonrió tratando de tranquilizar a su pareja, quien se notaba preocupada.

\- No es nada _Makoto_. Tan solo recordé algo… " _O alguien, más bien_ " – la castaña frunció el ceño, dejando es capar un suspiro para abrazarle, sorprendiéndolo en el acto – ¿Y esto?

\- Es difícil, ¿verdad?, recordar todo aquello, las mentiras, las personas inocentes. – susurro levemente con la voz entrecortada, resistiendo las ganas de llorar – Ahora, estoy aquí contigo, juntos… ¿de acuerdo? – se alejó lo suficiente pero sin soltarle, encontrándose con sus ojos.

\- Si – ella a sonrió, secando unas leves lagrimillas. Tomo su mano y con los ánimos a flor de piel, le guio a una nueva pastelería que tan amablemente _Usagi_ y _Minako_ le habían recomendado.

Regresar a la Tierra como un humano más, era algo que no se esperaba, mucho menos con sus recuerdos del _Milenio de Plata_ o al enfrentar a las _Sailors Scouts_ por la búsqueda del _Cristal de Plata_. Y aquí estaba ahora, sentado en una adorable pastelería con la Guardiana del Planeta Júpiter, esperando a que trajeran sus órdenes.

Una vida maravillosa, esplendida sin lugar a dudas, junto a la mujer que amo en aquel tiempo. ¿Por qué no era feliz?, ¿Por qué no podía experimentar la misma dicha que su Príncipe y la Princesa?

\- Quede en estudiar con _Ami_ en la biblioteca. Nos vemos mañana para ir a la Expo de Cocina.

\- Por supuesto – respondió con dulzura, haciendo reír a _Makoto_ , quien se despidió con un ligero beso en su mejilla.

Cuando finalmente la perdió de vista, comenzó a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, necesitaba aclarar sus ideas, buscar entre sus memorias más recónditas aquello que le causaba una cierta inquietud para no sentirse pleno al lado de _Makoto._

Increíblemente termino entrando a una Joyería, se detuvo en un escaparate con anillos de boda recordando cuando _Mamoru_ le mostro el que compro para _Usagi_.

\- Buenas tardes, ¿busca algo en especial?

\- No yo solo… - corto la frase a la mitad cuando vio a la vendedora. Sintió el tiempo detenerse y a su corazón latir apresuradamente. – ah… y-yo…

\- ¿Está por proponerle matrimonio a su novia?, un regalo, ¿quizás? – su voz sonaba tan encantadoramente, que le hipnotizaba al punto de desearla escuchar un poco más. – ¿Señor?

\- ¡¿He?!, D-digo, no, si… ¿Qué me decía? – escucho una pequeña risa y como pronto termino en ser una carcajada. La vendedora… ¿se reía de él?, ¿por qué?

\- D-disculpe, ja ja ja, es solo que… su rostro y como lo dijo… ja ja ja, fueron graciosos – ella cubría su boca intentando detener la risa. Abanico un poco de aire con la mano derecha, recuperándose un poco – Ya, perdone… ejem, ¿Busca una joya para su persona especial?

\- ¿Para mi persona especial?

\- Si, seguramente un anillo, ¿va a pedirle matrimonio a su novia?

\- Ah… no, yo solo, miraba es todo.

\- Entiendo. – respondió comprensiva, volviendo a sentir como algo se removía en su pecho al escucharle hablar. –Aun así, ¿le gustaría ver los anillos y tener en consideración comprar en nuestra tienda?, tenemos excelentes descuentos y…

\- Señorita.

\- ¡Oh!, disculpe – dijo ella, llevándose las manos al pecho. – No quería incomodarlo.

\- No, no… solo… ni siquiera yo sé porque entre, últimamente mi mente está un poco confusa, ¿sabe? Yo tengo a mi lado a alguien maravillosa, sin embargo, es como si no pudiera darle todo lo que ella se merece, mi cabeza da vueltas y vueltas pensando en que puedo hacer. Y no tengo ni idea de con quien hablar.

\- Bueno, justo ahora está hablando conmigo. – hizo notar, sorprendiéndole – A veces es difícil sincerarnos con nuestros más allegados. Si me permite, ¿podría invitarlo a una cafetería muy cerca de aquí?

\- ¿Invitarme?

\- Quizás no sea de mucho ayuda, pero podría desahogarse. Solo si está de acuerdo. – era una oferta extraña pero no desagradable. Acepto, obteniendo otra sonrisa de la vendedora, quien reviso que no hubiera nadie en la tienda o fuera de esta, tomo su bolsa y se encamino a la entrada siendo seguida por él. Coloco una nota y cerro la tienda. – Es bastante cerca, es mi cafetería favorita venden una malteada de chocolate deliciosa. – explico con estrellas en los ojos mientras caminaban

\- ¿Malteada de Chocolate? – pregunto por inercia, sintiendo una especie de deja vú

\- Si, ¿no le gusta?

\- Ah, bueno… supongo…

\- En cuanto la pruebe le encantara, ehm…

\- Sanjoin Ma… quiero decir, _Nephrite_ – opto por decir su verdadero nombre, pero no tenía razón de ser.

\- ¿ _Nephrite_?, vaya, ese sí que es un nombre curioso. Pero me agrada. Un gusto, _Nephrite_. – detuvo su andar, extendiendo su mano derecha – _Osaka Naru_ , a tu servicio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **TTvTT Éxito!, a veces pienso que no lograre escribir más de dos líneas cuando comienzo en nuevos fandoms, pero ahí~, debo admitirlo, cuando hago algo nuevo me inspiro para experimentar en otros paramos inexplorados por mí. (Dispense en posible ooc/occ, XD que no me acuerdo como va). Bueno también una disculpa por las posibles confusiones, etc... etc... pero es una especie de combinación muy rara entre el Manga y el Anime. Ais que si huecos argumentales, mi culpa, UvU.**

 **Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima ^^**


End file.
